


To Make A Devil Cry

by dad_sneeze



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nero (Devil May Cry), Bottom Vergil (DmC), Choking, Crying, Double Penetration, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Face-Sitting, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Forced Orgasm, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Spanking, One Shot, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Riding, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M, Violent Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:45:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dad_sneeze/pseuds/dad_sneeze
Summary: Imagine a handsome Sparda descendant but crying out in pleasure underneath you.





	To Make A Devil Cry

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so thirsty i've left my audience hanging with my previous works and went on to create a new spicy and self-indulgent fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not often that you get to spend an evening with your lover. You were definitely going to take your time with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you will not believe how thirsty i was for v when playing this game

Ever since V returned to Vergil, the house just felt empty and cold. You couldn't stand it, but luckily, you managed to somehow strike an arrangement with Vergil. This was one of the few nights you'd get to spend with your lover. You were going to savour it.

It felt so good to be able to touch him again. To wrap your arms around his thin, tattooed body. V closed his eyes and melted under your touch; warm hands against his cool skin and mouth pressed against his soft lips. He reached up and cupped your face gently, his slender fingers brushing against your cheek. You soon trailed your kisses further down to his neck and chest. V sighed, tangling his fingers in your hair as your mouth travelled lower, to his tummy and stopping just below his abdomen. You heard him grunt quietly. His pants grew tighter when your hand brushed against his crotch. You removed the rest of his clothing, leaving him completely bare in front of you. 

You licked your lips at the sight of him. Pale skin, soft white hair, faint intricate tattoos all over his torso. V was an absolute angel. V felt his face heat up under your intense gaze. He turned his head to the side, his hair spread out on the mattress and framing his face perfectly. 

"Stop staring and... just do it..." V muttered coyly, his voice quiet and deep but yearning. You smirked and spread his legs wide. V winced and looked up at you, a single green eye piercing straight through you, his other eye covered by his hair. 

"So impatient. I only get a few nights with you. I wanna take my time," you replied, chuckling quietly. You leaned forward, your head between V's legs and facing his erect cock. You softly blew on it, causing V to flinch. You were already aching and wanted nothing more than to fuck him into the mattress, but it was fun to tease him and have him behave like this. You opened your mouth and took in the head of V's cock, slowly swirling your tongue around the tip and then taking the rest of his length in your mouth. V moaned softly and arched his back, closing his eyes and relishing in the pleasure. You pressed your tongue against his shaft as you moved your head. You didn't suck him off for long. You wanted him to beg. You soon pulled away, leaving V lying there, whining at the loss of your warm mouth. 

"Come on..." V groaned, moving his hips slightly. You grinned at him and reached out, running your fingers through his soft hair before tracing your finger against V's lips. V licked the tips of your fingers, inviting you. You didn't hesitate to place two of your fingers into his mouth. V closed his eyes and licked and sucked at them, coating them with saliva. Oh, god. To see V being this docile... it turned you on so much. 

"So good for me, my love..." you praised in a whisper, pressing your fingers against his tongue. You soon removed your fingers and positioned them at his ass, rubbing against his hole and wetting it before slowly inserting them into his ass.

"Mmm..." V  as he felt your fingers curl and move inside him, spreading, playing, exploring. V couldn't help but curl his toes when your fingers brushed against a certain sweet spot inside him. The way he grabbed the bed sheets said it all.  "T-There...!" he gasped, arching his back. You smirked. It amused you at how aroused V was feeling just from your fingers. The expression on his face was so full of pleasure, so blissful, so angelic. You couldn't help but insert another finger and thrust them faster, gently pressing and rubbing at his prostate. You couldn't help but dip your head down to kiss and nip at his thighs, biting and sucking at them hard enough to leave marks against his pale skin. V hissed at the pain of your teeth piercing his inner thighs and reached down to grab fistfuls of your hair in an attempt to pull you away. "A-Aah..." he quietly groaned. The mix of pain and pleasure... it felt amazing. 

V loved it. 

"Gahhh..." V sighed, arching his back. He wanted more than just your fingers playing with his insides. You watched as V's cock twitched and dripped with pre-ejaculate. Every time your fingers brushed against his prostate, it would twitch a little. It was quite cute. V hated it. Not that it didn't feel good, but he hated how much you teased him. Just let him cum already. V's breaths grew louder and he writhed, his legs closing and squeezing your head. He was close to an orgasm. You decided to continue for a little while longer, building him up higher and higher before suddenly removing your fingers. "Nooo... n-no... why...!" V whined in frustration, moving his hips. Why did you do that? V looked down and glared at you as best as he could. 

"I love seeing you like this. So desperate, so needy," you explained, turning V onto his stomach and propping up his hips with a few pillows. You waited for a few moments before shoving your fingers back into his ass, instantly reaching that spot and bringing V close to orgasm once again. "So you," you added, smirking. He was only like this with you, only you knew how to get him to moan, beg, scream and cry. 

"God...! A-Again...?" V breathed, having no time to speak properly as he went back to panting and moaning. You've been at it for a while now, tipping him over the edge and then pulling him back. "S-Stop teasing...!" V exclaimed, turning his head to look at you. V was tired and restless. One of the few nights he gets to spend with you and you're wasting it! You removed your fingers and waited. What would V do? You wanted to see. "Please... I want you..." V muttered, sitting up and turning around to face you. He placed his hands flat on your chest and you lied down on the bed, watching as he straddled you, his ass rubbing against your dick. 

You couldn't help but grab one of his hands and hold it up to your lips, placing a few soft on his knuckles. Your whole body felt warm, especially your chest. You couldn't help but smile at V as he looked down at you. How lucky were you to score someone as gorgeous and amazing as him? V smiled lovingly at you and leaned in, pressing his lips against yours. You closed your eyes and instantly melted into the kiss. V sighed into the kiss as your hands held his bony hips, thumbs stroking his soft skin. Who knows how long it'll be before Vergil gets sick of the arrangement and refuses to go through with it anymore. You had to make every moment count. 

"You ready?" you asked once V pulled away from the kiss. He nodded his head assuringly. You watched as V held your throbbing cock, stroking it a few times before positioning the tip at his entrance. "Take your time, angel..." you told, rubbing his arms with your hands. V said nothing else and slowly lowered himself onto your cock. He bit his lip and groaned as the tip penetrated his ass. You licked your lips and sighed at the feeling of V's warm insides slowly taking in your length. "Mmm... you alright, my love?" you asked, looking up at V to make sure he was okay. V shuddered, he clenched his fists and nodded, closing his eyes and taking a few minutes to get used to your size. 

"I... I just... miss this..." V panted. His thin body trembled. You grabbed his hands and held them. V didn't hesitate to squeeze them. After a few minutes, V opened his eyes and looked at you, nodding. "You... s-slowly... please..." V pleaded in that same, yearning voice. You smiled softly at him. 

"Say nothing more, baby..." you replied. You held V's hips and slowly moved yours. God, this was agonising. You wanted to go faster, dammit! But... this was for V. You'd do just about anything for him. V groaned and winced at the discomfort of having something so large moving inside his ass. After a few minutes, you couldn't help but pick up the pace just a _little_ , but V didn't seem to mind.

"P-Please... faster..." V begged politely, his pale face flushed pink and hair slightly damp with sweat. You gladly obliged, thrusting your hips quicker and setting a regular pace. You watched as V bounced up and down on your lap and you wondered to yourself, would he move by himself if you stopped? Deciding to test this theory, you slowed down and watched as V did indeed move his hips on his own. 

"Aah... it feels so good when you squeeze around me like that..." you commented, looking down to see V lifting himself up and then lowering his hips down onto your cock repeatedly, his own bright red at the tip and quivering. You reached for it, wrapping your hand around the head and stroking. V arched his back. It was too much, almost painful, but so good. You felt him clench around your cock even more. You licked your lips and looked up, observing V's face and watching as his eyes fluttered closed. If he kept this up, you wouldn't be able to hold back, you'd had to pin him down and fuck him yourself. 

"[F/N]..." V called softly, his voice as smooth as silk, so gentle and loving. God, you loved him so much. You sat up, holding onto V's back and thigh so that he didn't fall back and hit his head on the headboard. You gently lowered him onto the red bed sheets and adjusted your position so that you could move easier. V bit his pinky and looked up at you tenderly with his lovely green eyes. You paused for a moment and just... stared at him, admiring his being and how obedient he was in your grasp. 

V was absolutely gorgeous.

You felt like putty the longer you stared into his eyes. Holy fuck, you were absolutely in love. You wanted to touch every inch of him. You couldn't help but hold his waist, affectionately running your hands up and down his torso, tracing the faint outlines of his tattoos and your thumbs flicking over his nipples a few times. V closed his eyes, appreciating your warm hands against his skin. V opened his eyes again and looked down. You were still inside him, aching and twitching. He wanted you to move, dammit. V suddenly clenched his ass around your cock, reminding you that you were in the middle of something. 

"You're in such a rush," you teased, slowly beginning to move. You thrust deep inside him and then slowly pulled out, leaving only the tip before sliding back inside him. V groaned and reached down to touch himself, rubbing and stroking his own dick. 

"I... Mmm... I wonder why..." V grumbled in response, moving his hips forward to try and increase your pace. You chuckled and grabbed ahold of V's thighs, dragging him closer to you and spreading his legs wider before finally resuming thrusting. V closed his eyes and cried out loudly, stroking his own cock faster. He was almost sobbing as your cock continuously hit his prostate. With teary, half-lidded eyes and jaw dropped open, V was really a sight to behold. His cry of pleasure was a song to your ears. To hear such sounds coming from such a sweet voice... To know that it was  _you_  who caused someone as lovely as V to make such obscene noises... 

You didn't bother holding back your voice either. You moaned freely as your pelvis slammed against V's ass. You could never get enough of how good it felt to be inside of V. Just being around him made you happy. You felt yourself growing close to your limit and it seemed that V had already reached his. He moaned loudly and blissfully as he arched his back, staining his stomach white. You felt him clench down even more. You groaned gruffly. It was almost painful but in the best way. The way V moaned as you continued to move, it sounded like he was choking on his own voice. You looked at his face and saw tears. He really was sobbing at this point. It sounded like heaven. 

"C-Aaah! C-Can't!" V struggled to speak properly without crying. Holy fuck. You leaned forward and roughly pressed your lips against V's, suffocating him with a kiss as you came, unable to hold back anymore. V wrapped his arms around you, his nails digging into your back as he cried into the kiss. You buried your cock deep into V's ass, still thrusting a little to ride out your orgasm for as long as you could. 

When you finally pulled away, you admired the view. V lying there, panting, his legs twitching and cum leaking from his ass, sticky between his legs. You fell onto the bed next to V, smiling softly and brushing his hair out of his face. It was obvious that your lover was extremely tuckered out and it was cute that he still reached out to touch you. 

"Was I too rough with you?" you asked, grabbing his hand and kissing it again. V smiled softly at you and slowly shook his head. "I'll clean you up," you said, standing up and pulling the towel from underneath V, tossing it away before rushing to clean him up properly with a cloth soaked with warm water. V hummed and watched as you did with a million thoughts running through his head. He really didn't want this to end. He had the same fears as you. What if Vergil didn't want to do this anymore? God fucking forbid Vergil to try and get with you instead. With all those memories he kept, V knew Vergil occasionally enjoyed them. But you were his! Not Vergil's!

You could tell that V was deep in thought. You sighed and finished up by cleaning yourself and tossing on some boxers. You lied back down on the bed and pulled V close. You gave him one last kiss and smiled at him. No words were needed. You knew V loved you, as you loved him. You played with V's hair, a thing you'd usually do to soothe him, especially when he was tired. V closed his eyes and rested comfortably with his head against your chest. 

You already started to miss him terribly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly im not really happy with how this turned out in the end my writing feels a bit rusty but ill get better i promise. good god i hope i did an okay job with this.


End file.
